Curse You All!
by Jesse Wales
Summary: Alex was captured and went through a supposedly permanent change against his will. How will he hide it? What will he do? "My extreme imagination was acting up again, it said write this story." Jesse Wales. May not be that good but it is a try. Major OCC.
1. Ahh!

Chapter 1: Ahh!

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" yelled Alex, shaking his cage bars. "DO YOU HEAR ME?"

When no one answered, he kicked the bars angrily and moaned in pain.

"OW! Ow ow ow! Curse you all!"

He paced the limited space he had. At least, his captors were decent enough to put him in a cage where he can stand and lay down. He didn't know what they wanted with him. He was just riding home when he felt something prick him in the neck and the world went black. He woke up in this cage an hour ago.

"Let me out! I don't even know who you are and what you want with me!"

Alex sat down and waited. No one came for him. He yawned, he was exhausted. Alex laid down on the floor and stretched out, his eyes closing. He dozed off.

* * *

><p>Alex groaned when he woke up floating in a tank of slime with a tube sticking out of his mouth. He inhaled and felt fresh air enter his lungs. Alex realized he was naked and when he tried to cover it up he found out he couldn't move. Only his eyes could move so he took a look at his surroundings. Through the wall of slime, he could see movement. Flashes and blurs of white. He felt numb and he couldn't concentrate. His thoughts were drifting and he couldn't grasp a single one. He didn't even have the energy to try. His eyes slid shut again.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex opened his eyes and stretched. It registered that he can move, though it was only sluggish movement. His mind was sharper too. He looked out from inside the tank. The flashes and blurs were still there. When he concentrated, he saw that they were people. People dressed in white lab coats. He felt something was off about him but he couldn't tell what. Alex swam forward slowly and lifted his hands. He touched the pane of glass. It was cool to the touch. He wanted to bang and knock but he couldn't. He made eye contact with one of the scientist. The man looked startled and walked up to him. His mouth was moving but Alex couldn't hear anything. He was growing tired. His vision swam and he was out again.<p>

* * *

><p>"… <em>she… healthy… wake up…"<em>

"… _first boy… girl… successful…"_

"… _vital signs… up… waking…get ready…out."_

Alex cracked open his heavy lids and squinted. Something kept floating around his head, getting in his eyes. He brushed it aside and glanced outward. The scientists were surrounding the tank. He swam up faster than last time and knocked. A woman turned and pressed a button. A door opened at the bottom and the slop began to drain out taking Alex with it. He tried to hold onto something but there wasn't anything. He fell through the bottom into open space, falling and falling forever. He screamed.

"!"


	2. What The Word?

Chapter 2: What the Word?

Alex splashed down into the pit full of the same slime he was in before. He plunged deep into it, heading to the bottom. The weird floating things that were in his tank swam around his head again.

_How deep is this thing? And what is this floating stuff? _

He shrugged, turned, and swam to the top and took a deep breath. Alex recovered fast and looked around. The room he was in was dark and quiet. He couldn't see anything so he swam forward. He smacked in to a slab of concrete head on.

_Ow!_

He climbed out, rubbing his bruised nose, dripping slime. There was only small area to walk. He headed forward with his arms stretched out in front of him. He walked along the wall until he reached a door. He looked for a handle but there was none.

_That is useless._

He moved on and tripped over a pile of… he didn't know what. He picked himself up and touched the pile again. It was a pile of clothes. He picked up what felt like a shirt and slid it on. He found boxers and pants. He slid them on.

_I hope nothing is backwards._

After he found nothing else, he scurried back to the door and sat for what seemed like hours. He heard a hissing sound coming from the dark surroundings. He sniffed and smelt a sweet, sickly sweet smell. He started swaying. He felt really tired and dizzy.

_What… what… is going… on? _

He passed out. Right before his eyes closed, he saw the door open and two pairs of feet.

* * *

><p>Alex woke up on a cot in another dark room. He sighed.<p>

_This is getting old, really old._

He stood up and walked forward. He felt glass and panicked for a second. He thought he was in the tank again but there was no slime. He knocked and a light turned on, revealing a face on the other side. Alex jumped back startled. It was the same man that tried to talk to him before. His lips were moving but no sound was heard. He seemed to realize that. He pointed to Alex and then downward. Alex looked down and saw a button. He pressed it.

"Thank you. Hi Alex, how are you?"

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Of course, you want answers. Well, I am sorry but I can't answer them. I just came to tell you will be departing very soon."

Alex gulped.

"You don't mean… " he started.

"Death?" the man asked.

Alex nodded his head and the man laughed.

"No, we are not going to kill you. We letting you go home."

"What's the catch?"

"There's no catch. You helped us and we're letting you go."

"What do you mean I helped you? I did nothing of that sort."

"Oh, but you did," the man, now called Lab (lame but he was the only person in a lab coat to talk to him, so there was no confusion), smirked.

"No I didn't. So, can I leave now?"

"Okay, if that is what you want. The man pressed a button on his side and a door opened on the inside of Alex's room. The man waved and left. Alex hesitated then headed to the door. He peeked through and stepped inside. It locked behind him and he tried to open it but it refused to move. He continued forward and entered a chamber. A door slid from the wall and locked him in. Banging on it turned out fruitless. He sighed and looked around. This time there was a dim light. He stretched and walked over to a pair of shoes. He could hardly see much of anything, not even the color of the shoes in his hands. He slipped them on and walked around. They were comfortable enough. He had that weird feeling again. Also, he felt a weight hanging from his head, onto his shoulders, and down his back. It was itching. Before he could investigate what it was, more gas came.

_Okay, this is too much._

As he tipped to the side, the floor opened up under his feet.

_And this too._

The last thing he saw was his house speeding up too meet him.

_Oh no!_

* * *

><p>Alex woke up in his bed. It was morning and his alarm was blaring. He stretched, yawned, and turned it off.<p>

"That was a weird dream," he said out loud.

His voice sounded strange but he shrugged it off.

_Probably nothing._

He got up and walked to his mirror and stifled a shriek.

"What the word?"

He stared in horror at what he saw in his mirror. He saw himself. Or should it be herself.


End file.
